In a cowling member for a straddle type vehicle, since parts of different materials or colors are assembled into a single cowling member, a plurality of cowling members which are different in material or the like are formed separately and combined together to form the single cowling member. When combining a plurality of cowling, there are many methods like combining by a screw, by gluing and so on.
Moreover, there is disclosed a connecting structure in which a first arresting element is protruded from one cowling member and a second arresting element is protruded from the other cowling member. The first and second arresting elements are connected in a buckle fashion and an engaging section therebetween is held firmly by a separate clip (see a patent reference 1).